


Worst Ending

by Townycod13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I need sleep, oh goddamnit, stop calling me stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom is serious business and Stiles would deeply appreciate it if people would understand that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Ending

“Okay, most disappointing conclusion _ever_.”

What does one do when watching a series that they’re embarrassed to watch and don’t even _like_ and it ends in a _horrible, pathetic, stupid_ way?

Simple, find someone who won’t judge you for watching it and whine at them until you feel better.

Scott had proven himself to be the worst best friend of _all_ time and had simply hung up on him for watching it.

Allison made a delicate excuse about homework.

Jackson asked how he got his number and threatened something legal or another.

Danny wasn’t _all too_ surprised that Stiles had gotten his number but sounded exasperated and managed to cut the conversation off before Stiles even got to the _topic_.

His dad had made a choice comment about _working_.

Lydia was just not someone he was going to embarrass himself in front of willingly.

Erica had literally laughed at him.

Boyd had laughed harder.

Isaac didn’t seem to give a shit either way but still managed to send Stiles on his merry way.

Coach Finstock had started on how he actually liked the show and then Stiles was the one to end that conversation (seriously wondering why he’d thought the guy was a viable option to begin with).

So here he was. On the phone. With _literally_ his last hope for scratching the itch of displeasure building in him.

“God! I want the past two hours of my _life_ back!”

 _“Why are you talking to me?”_ the phone replied in the most annoyed, unpleasant, and disbelieving tone Stiles had ever heard.

Stiles paid it no mind and plowed on, “I mean _really_?! They spent _all that time_ making the Ruthie and Martin thing a _thing_ , and god knows I only watched that shitty show for Ruthie, or really only watched Ruthie related clips, and then they end it like that?!”

_“…I don’t really see what you’re hoping to gain from this conversation.”_

“And _oh my god_! I hate pretty much every character on that show, and the plot is stupid, and ugh, it was _agony_ to watch through it but I thought _maybe_ , just _maybe_ there’d be something _worth_ it at the end! No dice!”

_“How do you even have my number?”_

“And Martin was like perfect for her, they had that shitty perfect for each other thing going! And really, _T-Bone_? Are you _shitting_ me? _Really_?”

_“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”_

“It just… why would they do such a stupidly disappointing ending? I mean goddamnit, I just wanted to watch it, fanboy over how cool Ruthie is, and never, _ever_ think about it again. Be done with it, did they do that so that they could torture me?”

_“Are you trying to torture me? Is that it?”_

“I regret every second I spent watching. Every blasted second. Curse my impulse control! I should have been working on my project but _no_ I had to watch that instead of work on my project! God, I don’t have enough time to finish anymore!”

_“You know, if you start you’re project now then you probably could still finish.”_

“I really don’t understand what the writers were even _thinking_! Hell, I don’t _want_ to know what they were thinking! Do they live on the pain of their fans and not-fans-who-watch-the-series-for-one-character?”

_“…I think you live for my pain.”_

“I’m never going to get those hours back! _Think_ of what I could have been doing in that time, just _think_!”

_“I’m thinking very clearly about what I could be doing if you weren’t talking to me.”_

“Ugh… altogether it was just a terrible, disappointing, stupid series that I never should have watched… maybe the fandom will help get the taste of bad series out of my mouth? I mean a lot of terrible shows have great fandoms, right?”

_“Oh my god… really? Really?”_

“Thanks Derek, you’re a great listener, I totally misjudged you over all the death threats and creepiness, you’re a great guy after all! I’m gonna try the fandom now, see how it goes, hell, worst case scenario I could always call you, right?”

_“Stiles, no—”_

Stiles hummed as he opened a fanfiction sight, only mostly ignorant to the absolute terror in Derek’s voice at the thought of being called back.

After all, Derek can’t hate him _too_ much, he hadn’t hung up after all!


End file.
